


Girl, I Was It

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Harlequin Dances [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew she couldn't have met me, not yet, but what did it matter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl, I Was It

I knew she couldn't have met me, not yet, but what did it matter? Jack didn't know I was there, in his precious city, leering at the frigid little ice-princess who will take charge of his team. I downed another shot of the vodka I'd picked out when I decided to duck in here, and headed out onto the floor, approaching her.

Her smile was prettier then, even though she had that gap between her teeth. More open, fresher. Innocent. I smiled back, practiced charm, and danced with her, close enough that I knew she could feel my arousal tight against her ass. I didn't expect her laugh, or for her to wriggle that ass against me, and lean back. Oh, fuck, but she was so much prettier then. Delicious little girl, behaving almost as free as one from the fifty-first century.

Murmured promises in her ear, sex and travel and all my attention, and yeah, I won't keep all of them, and I won't stick around, but I don't tell her that. Might be why she didn't trust me when I met her the first time, but what the fuck should I care about that? Damned icy bitch, she becomes.

Didn't take much to get her back to a hotel room, something a little better than cheap. Couldn't have her run away before I got what I wanted, anyway. And I'd've missed out on creamy skin begging to be marked, and wildcat passion that I could stoke until she forgot her own name. Gave her a proper taste of what dancing is all about.

Managed to stick around a week, but not in one place. Gave her more of a taste of her world than she'd had. Told her I'd see her soon, when I left her in the hotel in Paris. Not that she'd see me soon. Time travel's a bitch like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ 31 August 2008.


End file.
